


Coming Home

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent John Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean.... Dean Winchester was a cheerful friendly person. He loved talking to people and asking how their day was going. Hanging out with friends and family, making everyone laugh. Dean also leant listening ears to those who needed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Dean.... Dean Winchester was a cheerful friendly person. He loved talking to people and asking how their day was going. Hanging out with friends and family, making everyone laugh. Dean also leant listening ears to those who needed them.

But you could mostly find Dean attached at the hip with his boyfriend, Castiel, when both of them had the time. You could always find them laughing hysterically about something or another. Or being sickly cute, especially when Cas would try to give Dean the silent treatment only for Dean to give him his blue steel look making Castiel smile against his will.

That was all before his father died. His mother passed away after birthing his baby brother, Sam. John, his father, was both his mom and his dad, had been since he was four years old.

John was his hero, someone whom he inspired to be. Dean learnt everything from that man. How to cook, fish, hunt, and many other things.

So, when he got the call of his hero being hit by a drunk driver. Dean hoped he would just go to the hospital and his dad would look at him with his dazzling smile and tell him everything was just fine.

But of course that didn't happen.

Instead, Dean got to the hospital and was greeted by the grim faces of family and friends.

He didn't cry. Dean didn't cry because it felt like every emotion was ripped out of him.

Through it all it just felt like he was looking in as an outsider. Sam tried to get his brother to talk to him or at least to someone about it. But he didn't.

Not even to his other half.

Dean just felt so lost. He had no one's lead to follow like he was doing. Being the mechanic his father was and more because John motivated him to be. He was even happy for Dean when his first born told him he was in love with his male best friend. And then proceeded to give him advice on how to go about asking Castiel on a date.

Then one day Dean got tired of it all. The pitying looks, being told he could get through it, people telling him he wasn't alone. Just all of it.

He packed a duffle bag with all of his needed necessities. Wrote a note to Sam sticking it on the fridge. Got into the Impala and drove to Castiel's place.

When he told his boyfriend he was leaving for a while he wanted to go with him. Dean told him he couldn't and he needed to focus on school. Castiel began to cry saying he didn't want him to leave him. And Dean told him the truth.

The truth was Dean didn't want to leave him in the sense of breaking up. He wanted to leave just to clear his mind. To get away from everything and figure out who he was.

After he kissed Castiel on the head he starting pulling away only for the shorter man to lock his gaze with him. Castiel wouldn't let him go until he promised to at least text him every once in a while to make sure he knew he was alright.

Dean made that promise.

That was a year ago.

A year filled with vague texts not saying where he was, but just that he was fine.

A year filled with bars flooding with drunks, hookers, and everything else under the sun.

Women and men alike would always come up to him flirting shamelessly obviously after one thing. And each and everytime he would say he had someone waiting for him at home.

After all it was the truth, he just hoped his lover didn't give up.

Dean was sitting on the end of a crappy motel bed contemplating whether or not if he could use a drink, when it finally hit him.

His father raised two boys by himself and not once did he do anything selfish. John put others before himself and that's the way he raised his boys.

John pushed and motivated them to do the right things and if they screwed up he lead them back on track. There were reasons why he did anything he did. He could have left them at any moment but he didn't.

John raised the boys the way him and his wife attended to together.

Dean wanted something his father had at one point.

Someone who he loves truly and deeply and vice versa. Someone who he can see himself raising a child with or even children with. Being able to go on family outings and take those corny ridiculous family photos.

But the thing about it was that he saw all of that with Castiel. 

Castiel picking up their raven haired toddler with green eyes being chased by himself and a blonde pre schooler with big blue eyes. Laughter filling the fresh spring air as they run through a field full of adventures.

It's then that Dean finally cries. He cries for the loss of his mother and father. He cries for leaving his friends and family. And he cries for leaving his only chance at happiness.

Dean gathered his things throwing them into the passenger seat and hauled ass back home.

When he finally gets there it's around eleven a.m. He doesn't go to the house his parents once owned. He goes to the one where he left his weeping angel.

He looks at himself in the rearview mirror. On second thought maybe coming here first was a bad idea. But for some reason he couldn't make himself start up the car again.

Dean gets out of the Impala heading to the front door. When he gets there he let's out a stabilizing breath before knocking on the door like he always has.

Upper left, upper right, twice in the center.

He stays silent.

On the other side of the door Dean can hear the rush of feet coming down the stairs.

He's able to pull his face away before it opens.

The sight before him makes his heart ache and his eyes water. Castiel is standing there in a black AC/DC shirt that's a size too big and gray sweatpants. His hair is messy just the way he remembers it and it brings a smile to his face. Deep Ocean blue eyes filled with access water already spilling out onto his cheeks.

"Dean."

The simple noun makes him release a breathless laugh, his own eyes unleashing salty water.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I'm sorry it took me this long to come back. I'm sorry that I told you to stay here. I'm sorry for ever making you worry about me. I'm sorry for being a dumbass for so long. And I love you so fuckin' much. And I need you in my life every step of the way."

One second Cas had his hand on the door and the next his face was buried in Dean's chest. Dean holds Cas as he sobs into the fabric of his shirt with his arms tight around Dean's waist.

"I didn't think you would come back. All I could do was hope that you would."

Dean can't stop the new set of tears that rushes out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby." He says tightening his arms around his shoulders and resting his face in the nest of raven hair.

They stand there holding each other as both continue to cry.

Cas pulls his head back to look at Dean.

"I love you too, Dean. Always have and always will."

Dean looks down at his lover and wipes his cheeks with pads of his thumbs.

The taller man responds with a meaningful kiss. There was no need to relearn the shape of each other's mouths because it was something neither one of them ever forgot.

When they pulled back arms still around each other Cas looked at him with a blinding watery smile.

"I'm glad you're home."

"I'm happy to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'First flight home' by Jake Miller.
> 
> I know it's a wack ending, but it's all good.


End file.
